<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Textbook, Or Vulcan Anatomy 101 by Yoyos_on_the_wharf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539029">Textbook, Or Vulcan Anatomy 101</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyos_on_the_wharf/pseuds/Yoyos_on_the_wharf'>Yoyos_on_the_wharf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, Dumb T'hy'las being dumb, Frottage, Fun with dicks and Jim, Gratuitous use of the words logic &amp; illogical, Hand Jobs, M/M, RST, S02E08 I Mudd, Takes place before/during/after I Mudd, UST, Vulcan anatomy, Vulcan language during sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyos_on_the_wharf/pseuds/Yoyos_on_the_wharf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Was Jim really going to sit here while three of his crew discuss the size of Spock’s cock?</p><p>Yes. Yes, he was.</p><p>“So he’s got a nice sized dick,” scoffed Rand, slurping loudly from her drink, “That isn’t hard to find- have you ever hooked up with a Zeta guy? Now they-”</p><p>“Two,” Chapel said succinctly. </p><p>Jim’s eyes blew wide and it felt like his ears may have popped. Uhura burst into giggles while Rand made a choking sound very reminiscent of Jim’s own, “Excuse me?” she said with a croak.</p><p>“Mr. Spock has two nicely sized...appendages,” Chapel amended her statement.</p><p>“Two?” Janice’s voice echoed. After another bout of giggles, she said, “Live long and prosper, indeed.”</p><p>[Or, the real reason Jim was so rude during I, Mudd.]</p><p>{Or, Fun with dicks and Jim}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Textbook, Or Vulcan Anatomy 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pifflingpaka/gifts">pifflingpaka</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I am new to the Trekkie fandom and have found it to be so fun and welcoming! My friend got into Star Trek first and the only thing I could think of was how much fun it would be if Spock's anatomy was truly, very alien. He did mention once that his mother was considered to be very lucky indeed! But enough about Spock's mom! This fic started out as just an excuse to be ridiculous and have our Space Hubbies finally get together but then I saw I, Mudd [S02E08] and I realized I'd never seen Jim act to rude and petulant before, so I decided he was distracted by Spock...anatomy. I don't think you need to have seen the ep to read the fic- I lifted a scene from it and elaborated on it for context but most of it is original! I hope you enjoy this silly romp!</p><p>The title is from Textbook by We Are Scientists</p><p>All Vulcan phrases are from the <a href="https://lingojam.com/EnglishtoVulcan%26VulcantoEnglishTranslator">English to Vulcan Translator</a> and spotted check with my limited knowledge from <a href="https://www.starbase-10.de/vld/">the Vulcan language site.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Textbook, or Vulcan Anatomy 101</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At his core, Captain James T. Kirk was an explorer. He had a deep, almost intrinsic need to know- how things worked, how things </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span>- and a steady (sometimes compromising) curiosity that flared deep within his already active brain. He sought out that coy mistress called Knowledge with the reckless abandon of a man in love for the first time- joyfully, sometimes clumsily, sometimes hedonistically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he hadn’t been born into the age of star travel he fancied he might have led expeditions into new territories like the old Earth stories of Lewis and Clark or be a surveyor like a young George Washington. But Jim’s thirst for knowledge was as expansive as the universe he voyaged through and it was often his nagging curiosity that got the better of him, made him attempt stupid stunts and turn a blind-eye to common sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is why, brooding in his Captain’s chair on the bridge Jim’s eyes kept wondering over to his First Officer. And more specifically to his First Officer’s crotch.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>About a week ago, the bulk of the Enterprise was on shore leave on planet 0671-52488-7 of the Quidal system, better known as the pleasure planet of Limerence. It was a beautiful planet, carved from once precious stones of quartz, opal, and diamond. Towering obelisks reflected the twin suns’ rays casting dancing ribbons of color into the sky at noontime everyday. And when the suns set, bioluminescent rocks lit up the walkways and buildings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was here, on this iridescent planet that James Kirk stumbled onto some information he ought not have had. He’d just returned to his seat from the bar, nursing his second glittering drink of the evening. When Scotty wasn’t around to convince him to drink the strong stuff (“Aye, they speak of me drinkin’ but never think of me thirst, Captain.”), he found he enjoyed sampling the local favorites. On Limerence, that was a swirling eddy of purple and blue bubbling alcohols. It tasted almost like marshmallows dipped in pineapple juice, with a spicy kick at the end. The first drink had made him feel relaxed and already the second one was moving him towards tipsy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt nice and warm. He smiled easily and brilliantly at people walking by him. Through a soft haze of alcohol he observed the other patrons of the bar- some dancing, some singing, some taking advantage of the obscuring quartz doors on each booth- through the milky stone one could only see shadows moving in tandem- teasing, taunting, or moving with obvious abandon. One such couple caught his eye, their doors not yet drawn. Two men gyrated against each other, the smaller of the two nipping lightly at the other’s ear, his throat, his lips. The man being pleasured caught Jim’s warm hazel eyes from across the bar and his eyebrow quirked ever so slightly in invitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim offered a quick, dismissive smile before turning to stare into this drink. He probably would have contented himself with watching the two men on display had it not been for the beckoning man raising his eyebrow. A coil of arousal bloomed deep within him, coldly drenched by the realization that that man was not in fact-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How long had it been since he’d last been laid? Long before their three month sojourn into deep space. A shudder ran through Jim then, on the heels of memories: Spock curled into himself muttering incoherently, the hot prickling winds of Vulcan stinging Jim’s body, the deep desire to help his friend-anything to relieve the fire inside him, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>lirpa</span>
  </em>
  <span> slashing against his stomach spilling red blood on redder sand, tackling Spock to the ground-hot puffs of the Vulcan’s breath branding his face, and finally the bells trilling loudly in ears as his world went black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim scrubbed a hand over his face- since before Vulcan then. Putting it at nearly a year. Fuck, he was overdue for a roll in the hay. Maybe if he couldn’t convince Spock to come planetside tomorrow to take mineral samples he’d look into that Zeta-Brothel he saw on the-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey, I just don’t understand the appeal, I really don’t,” came a familiar voice from the next booth over. Jim stiffened at the voice of his Yeoman, Janice Rand, and moved to close his own quartz doors to allow them privacy when her next words stopped him, “Mr. Spock is just so… oh, what’s the word... rigid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t help who you are attracted to,” the voice of Lt. Nyota Uhura said with indulgence, followed by the deep sigh of a third woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought we came here to make me feel better,” Nurse Christine Chapel huffed with the annoyed moue of one too many drinks. Murmured reassurances from her two companions followed, almost inaudible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim frowned, Christine was still carrying a torch for Spock? That seemed highly, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>illogical</span>
  </em>
  <span>, especially given that the Vulcan had never once made a reciprocal advance to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fidgeted in his seat, his curiosity burning in his gut. Jim would never admit it but he loved gossip, it was just a more salacious form of knowledge after all. He knew a few of his crew members- Bones, Sulu, probably Spock- all knew that their captain loved a good drama now and again but he hadn’t heard anything of Nurse Chapel’s reaffirmed affections for his First Officer. He shifted back in his seat, getting his ear closer to their booth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s just so…” Janice trailed off again, at a loss for words to describe the Vulcan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brilliant? Frustrating? Witty? Fascinating?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jim’s mind immediately filled in the gap before his filter set in. He, of all people, shouldn’t be waxing on about the attractive merits of his First Officer, even in the safety of his own mind- but he also wasn’t blind. He’d earned those quiet smiles from Spock enough to understand their rarity, been on the receiving end of an extremely pointed look enough to know their underlying humor. Hell, he’s been in enough dangerous situations (example: getting drugged or kidnapped) to </span>
  <em>
    <span>objectively </span>
  </em>
  <span>be able to confirm that Spock’s body was supple and strong as it held Jim and protected him from the world. Beyond the physical, Spock was astoundingly, confoundingly brilliant and managed to push and pull Jim like the moon did the tides. He was always trying to apply his Vulcan logic to Jim’s pathos steeped actions and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe it’s less to do with his personality than his looks,” teased Uhura, interrupting Jim’s thoughts. A scoff was heard from Rand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pointy-ears and bowl cut do it for you?” she asked, incredulously. “The Captain I could understand-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh lord.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nobody wants to hear about your crush on Captain Kirk,” Chapel intervened icily, “And I will have you know, Mr. Spock has </span>
  <em>
    <span>many </span>
  </em>
  <span>appealing anatomical attributes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Janice asked, clearly unimpressed. A giggle was heard, followed by a gasp of outrage, “Wait, you told Uhura but not me? How is that fair?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A beat of silence hung in the air before Chapel spoke again, “I...may have looked at Dr. McCoy’s notes on Mr. Spock’s yearly medical exam. Let’s just say… Vulcan’s possess an intriguing set of reproductive organs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim choked on his drink, the liquid burning down his throat, and he attempted to clear his throat as quietly as he could so not to draw the attention of the women. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What did that mean?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And furthermore, was he really going to sit here while three of his crew discuss the size of Spock’s cock?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes. Yes, he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So he’s got a nice sized dick,” scoffed Rand, slurping loudly from her drink, “That isn’t hard to find- have you ever hooked up with a Zeta guy? Now they-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two,” Chapel said succinctly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words hung in the air, loud over the general din of the bar. Jim’s eyes blew wide and it felt like his ears may have popped. Uhura burst into giggles while Rand made a choking sound very reminiscent of Jim’s own, “Excuse me?” she said with a croak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Spock has two nicely sized...appendages,” Chapel amended her statement, though her medical training made her reluctant to use such a vulgar term as dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two?” Janice’s voice echoed. After another bout of giggles, she said, “Live long and prosper, indeed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Jim almost missed the joke over the roaring sound in his ears. Spock had… that couldn’t be right. I mean, Jim would have noticed right? Well, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>noticed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he didn’t make it a habit to stare at his Science Officer’s crotch. Uh, much. Surely when they were on Vulcan he would-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim stood up abruptly, paying for his drinks with a swipe of his finger to the surface of the table. It was suddenly too hot, too loud, too- </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>in that bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim didn’t remember his trip back up to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enterprise</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He barely remembered Scotty asking if he was alright when he beamed up, “Ye were’na supposed to be back till tomorrow, Captain. Is everything alright with ye?” No, everything was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> not alright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next thing Jim remembers was the hiss of his doors closing behind him and the near panicked level of desperation with which he removed his clothes and fisted his cock to completion, all the while trying to stop the images of small smirks, eyebrows disappearing into dark bangs, murmured words in a strange, almost musical language, and the verdant flushed press of </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first Jim tried to approach his sudden interest in a certain Vulcan’s junk in a purely scientific way. Logic would dictate that the easiest way to ascertain the information he so sorely wanted would be easily acquired from two sources; Dr. McCoy or Spock, himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both were impossible. There was no way Bones would tell him what he wanted to know without insurmountable grief and he’d possibly attempt to keep him for psychiatric care and Spock…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim winced just imagining going up to his First Officer like </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Mr. Spock, if you wouldn’t mind dropping trow, I’d like to get a closer look at your cocks.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Of course, in the theatre of Jim’s very distracted mind, the ploy worked to an alarming degree but Jim shook himself out of the reverie, feeling frustrated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim had, in the intervening days since learning this mind-altering face, imagined many different facets of how Spock’s genitalia looked. Of course, at first, his mind merely filled in the giant blank space at Spock’s crotch with two human penises. But that didn’t seem quite right and in his mind’s eye he sketched out various positions, sizes, even shapes but nothing felt…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he couldn’t just ask Spock to drop his slacks while Jim drank in the sight of him. That would be going far beyond the line of their friendship and into the firm realm of misconduct as his Captain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began to comb the ship's extensive library, relating queries to the computer in his quarters, and having any of his progress truncated by the utter secrecy of Vulcan culture. Or as he thought testily to himself, the pure </span>
  <em>
    <span>prudishness</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the Vulcan culture. Honestly, how hard could it be to find an anatomical representation of his First Officer?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suffice it to say, he was not of sound mind when he walked onto the bridge that next morning for Alpha shift. He found his thoughts drifting, unmoored by boredom to more and more fantastic (and sometimes frightening heights). He’d start theorizing on Spock’s cock during the most inopportune times (like when Sulu would ask for their </span>
  <em>
    <span>heading</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and after a full fifteen seconds of blinking and blushing at where his thoughts went Jim replied in a curt tone.) This then gave rise to other, more obvious, problems. He found himself watching the folds of Spock’s pants as he moved around the bridge, as he sat, as he- </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit, he was talking to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim cleared his throat, trying to ignore the flush creeping up his neck, “I’m sorry, Mr. Spock, what did you say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An indulgent eyebrow was raised as Spock repeated his statement, “We are entering Warp Three, Captain, we should be within the Pleiades Star Cluster within two Solar days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Jim nodded, “Thank you, Mr. Spock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim stiffened as his First Officer approached at his side, “Captain, if I may speak with candor?” Spock’s hand was resting on the back of his chair, his fingers radiating a warmth that seemed to burn through Jim’s uniform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And here I thought Vulcans couldn’t lie,” Jim was proud of himself for how even-keeled his voice sounded. He risked a look into those dark eyes which seemed to hold a sliver of worry in their corners, “Go on, Mr. Spock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem to be…” Spock paused as though parsing through Terran vernacular for the right combination of words. “...distracted as of late, Captain. In fact, since you returned a full sixteen point three hours early from shore leave on Limerence, you have been displaying symptoms of irrational behavior.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweat pricked at Jim’s forehead as he moved his gaze from Spock’s and crossed his legs in what he hoped was a subtle fashion, “Such as?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Increased heart-rate, increased susceptibility to fidgeting, jumping, and outbursts, being monosyllabic to subordinates, which is most out of the ordinary, an uptick of 83.2% sweat production,” Spock prattled off like an old Terran commercial about medical side-effects, and all Jim wanted to do was to sink into his seat and disappear. Hopefully, Spock hadn’t noticed- “as well as what seems to be an increase in pheromone production and what you refer to as ‘day-dreaming’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim heard Chekov and Sulu snort in tandem at the helm and irrationally he wanted to snap at them, but then that would just be proving Spock’s point wouldn’t it? He badly wanted to fidget as well, to adjust his cock which seemed to react to Spock’s lecture voice in a most ill-timed fashion. But under the scrutiny of his Science Officer he could do nothing of the sort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock leaned a little closer to Jim, heat radiating off of him, “Have you been having trouble sleeping, Captain? These symptoms could denote a lack of proper adherence to your human sleep-cycle requirements.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim felt his throat go dry as his eyes traveled across Spock’s face- the urge to explore, to touch, was almost overwhelming, his hands unfurled from their fists and he moved minutely towa-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shrill alarm sounded, knocking Jim back to reality and Spock was suddenly back at his control panel, so fast that Jim almost wondered if he’d been there at all. It was only the last vestiges of heat left behind that indicated the Vulcan had been so close. Jim looked to the helm where the intense bright light of the overload alarm was blinking a deep red and through the din Mr. Sulu was speaking to him.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Captain's log: Stardate 4513.3. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After having been taken over by an android, the Enterprise has been under way at warp seven for four days. Now we are entering orbit around a planet which has never been charted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim and his crew continued to move around their new, sleeping android captor as they got further and further from the Pleiades Cluster, but all of them knew their actions were for show. The android had successfully taken over the ship, which caused continued fissures of unease to roll through Jim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plans had been hatched, schemes devised but nothing could avail them of the situation at hand. At length, Jim acquiesced until a more fruitful opportunity would present itself. They were heading somewhere after all, towards a person or people who wanted their company. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Spock wasn’t trying to parse more information from the android he appeared to be intent on causing Jim immense sexual frustration. He seemed to invent reasons to get into Jim’s personal space (plucking off an errant piece of fuzz on his green command shirt, standing shoulder to shoulder with him at the replicator) and all these moments seemed designed to slowly unravel Jim’s sanity. His First Officer had also taken to inviting Jim to play chess each evening (something Jim put a stop to after the first night culminated in an almost painful jerking off session once he was back in his quarters) or to start each morning with a bout in the gym (this Jim immediately shut down, he didn’t have a deathwish after all). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the third day of their kidnapping, Jim was so irate with uselessness and frustration (on more than one front) that he broke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went to see Bones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We seemed to be having a sudden vacation, Captain,” Bones commented dryly as Jim entered the empty sickbay, “I told Spock there was something wrong with that Norman guy. Never smiled, never talked,” Bones gave a shallow chuckle, “Well, at least he isn’t pretending to be his mother, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s an android, Bones, he doesn’t have a mother,” a wane smile crossed Jim’s lips as he took a seat on one of the medbay beds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bah,” Bones muttered, clicking through a few screens on his computer. “What are you here for, Jim? Is this a hypo or bourbon talk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I could get myself into enough trouble to require a hypo right now,” Jim shrugged, picking at a small tear in the bed. Bones slapped at his hand, a chastising look on his stern face and directed Jim to a nearby stool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If anyone could find a way it would be you, Jim Kirk,” Bones retorted caustically, causing Jim to snort. The doctor moved over to his shelves and deftly plucked a bottle of Kurtanian Bourbon from among its peers. He poured two fingers worth into a glass for his Captain, closely followed by another for himself. “Alright, out with it, Jim, something is on your mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim cupped his hands around the glass, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat, “You mean besides the fact an android has commandeered my ship, is hurtling us towards god knows what, and oh, I have no way of repairing the damage he did to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enterprise</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a regular ol’ Tuesday, round here,” Bones smirked, sipping at the amber liquid. “No, you’ve had your pants in a twist for about a week now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wide hazel eyes caught the doctor’s as Jim floundered for a response. Not having one, he quickly covered his unease with a burning swig of liquor. Bones nodded as though he’d spoke, “Yeah, I thought so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Historically, Jim had never been good at discussing sexual things with anyone, let alone a friend of his. He didn’t even know where to begin- the whole thing was ludicrous and he knew it, but he was at the end of his rope and out of resources. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smirk of uncharacteristic sheepishness crossed his face, “I overheard some of the female crew members talking at a bar on Limerance-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bones’ raised his brows, but remained silent, knowing Jim would get to his point eventually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were, uh, discussing certain attributes of another crew member.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not very unusual, Jim,” Bones smiled, “I’ve heard damn near everyone on this ship mention how your butt looks,” then as an afterthought, “Sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim held in an eyeroll at the sass in his CMO’s voice, “It had to do with anatomy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anatomy?” Bones’ parroted back, clearly confused why this would be a jarring revelation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes...it had to do with the anatomical differences between humans and Vul-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the sentence was even out of Jim’s mouth Bones started changing colors rapidly while sputtering. Looking alarmingly like an Earthen traffic light he cycled from pale yellow, to nauseous green, and finally settled on fuming red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dammit, Jim!” he spat, stealing the bourbon from Jim’s hand, “I’m a doctor not...not a… sex ed teacher!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amusement overtook embarrassment for a second as Jim smiled winningly at Bones, this was about what he expected from his old friend. “I wasn’t going to ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jim smirked, “I only wanted to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you ask the pointy-eared hobgoblin yourself?” Bones glared, downing Jim’s drink in one fiery go. Bones then noted the blush sufficing over Jim’s cheeks as his Captain turned his head away. “Jim…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” Jim murmured, his voice soft. In their long friendship, Bones had had a front row seat to Jim falling in love often and with relish, but even he had to admit this seemed different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rubbing the back of his neck Bones let out a deep sigh, before refilling Jim’s glass and sliding it over to him, “Listen, Jim,” he started, attempting a neutral tone through his clenched teeth, “I’ve seen the way you’ve looked at Spock, hell, everyone has. Actually, you might be the last one to realize it. Are you sure you’re not using this… situation as an excuse to avoid your actual feelings?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim thunked his head back on the seat, white knuckled grip on his glass, “I never should have sent you to sensitivity training.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you you’d regret it,” Bones smirked. A short laugh issued from his captain. “But I’m telling you right now, I ain’t tellin’ you shit about Vulcan anatomy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim lifted his head, glaring at Bones, “Why the hell not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patient-Doctor confidentiality.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When has that </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>mattered?” Jim said in frustration. Bones had the audacity to fein hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It matters because one, I would rather poke hypos in my eyes then talk about it and two, it’s not endangering the ship, so you’re SOL, Jimmy,” Bones counted off on his fingers, “If you need the reminder, in medical instances, I outrank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jim gritted, slamming his drink back, “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> aware, thank you, Doctor McCoy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bones moved around his desk to clap his captain on the shoulder, “Rest easy, Jim, tomorrow we’ll be god knows where and you’ll be dealing with something far more ridiculous than your crush on Spock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your optimism rings false, Bones.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was part of sensitivity training, Captain.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe it,” Spock heard Jim say, his voice incredulous and Spock was inclined to agree despite the evidence before him: sitting on a cushioned throne was Harry Mudd, who was last believed to be in jail somewhere in the Rigel colonies. Despite his gaudy attire, the man’s bombastic personality seemed the same. He put down his jeweled cup and ran a finger over his mustache, grinning wildly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome aboard, Kirk!” Harry said in what he must have considered a magnanimous tone. Spock, though he couldn’t see Jim’s face, felt the beat of his incredulous amusement. “It’s been a long time, eh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry Mudd,” Jim named his foe, as though still not quite believing what he was seeing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tittering, fat man let out a laugh before correcting the captain, “Well, to be absolutely accurate, laddybuck, you should refer to me as Mudd the First, ruler of this entire sovereign planet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock raised an incredulous eyebrow, casting his eyes towards the multitude of androids arrayed around the room. The man clearly had fashioned himself a king…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim strode forward, separating from the landing party. And while Spock knew Harry Mudd wouldn’t be able to inflict harm on his captain a ripple of unease ran through him as he looked towards the androids flanking their liege. “Ruler? Harry, I want control of my ship returned immediately,” Jim placed a foot on the dais, a movement marked well by Harry Mudd. “We have no intention of staying as your guests.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I'm afraid there's a bit of a problem there,” Harry smirked thoughtfully as Jim extracted his communicator. A familiar trill sounded in the air and Spock noticed Mudd’s smirk widen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kirk to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enterprise</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alice,” Mudd said in a low tone to the android on his left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kirk to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enterprise</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With no more effort than someone crushing a leaf in their hand the android female squeezed the communicator into uselessness. Spock took one step forward, the only outward indicator of his manifesting fear. The threads that tied him and Jim together hung taut between them, that tension similarly written in the lines of Jim’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, now, now, Jamie boy,” Harry started, taking another unaffected sip from his cup, a giggle on his lips. At the nickname Jim’s eyes locked on Mudd’s and indignation- prickling like needles transferred through the threads. Jim, tight-lipped and unamused, leaned more into Mudd’s personal space, as the would-be sovereign continued, “let's have no unauthorised communications.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock had a moment where he wanted to step up next to Jim’s side at the dais, present a united front. Show Mudd that Jim had something more than a crew at his back. He had Spock. He had his </span>
  <em>
    <span>t’hy’la</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But Spock shoved the thought deep down, aware that his slip could probably be felt by Jim through the bond. A bond that, so far, Spock had been able to mostly keep Jim unaware of.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When T’Pring had demanded </span>
  <em>
    <span>kal’i’fee</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the face of their impending nuptials it had radically altered Spock’s life. With the utterance of her intent, she’d unmoored Spock from the thin, tinsel-like threads connecting them. And, though through the burning mist of </span>
  <em>
    <span>plak tow</span>
  </em>
  <span> he didn’t realize it, his mind had immediately sought out that already vital link he shared with Jim- pulling, pushing, and stretching it like Terran taffy-candy until it was strong, pliable, and shining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s why when he came down from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>plak tow</span>
  </em>
  <span>- when he thought he’d killed Jim- his only recourse was to lock himself away; to live every moment with his heartbreaking crime playing over and over in his memory until the next </span>
  <em>
    <span>pon farr</span>
  </em>
  <span> burned him to ash like a funeral pyre. He felt his heart beat to blackened cinders in his side as he told McCoy of his plans- but that </span>
  <em>
    <span>voice- </span>
  </em>
  <span>that smiling, vibrant, </span>
  <em>
    <span>golden </span>
  </em>
  <span>voice reached out to him, teasing and </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>T’hy’la</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his mind purred in pure relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jim!” his voice cried in shocked happiness, he whirled the other man around in his arms- his fingers zinging from even the most minimal contact.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noting Doctor McCoy’s presence, Spock quickly dropped his smile back to neutral, the action taking much more strength than it normally did as he slowly dragged his hands from Jim’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Spock explained to the two of them how his blood fever had abated, he felt threads in the back of his mind pulling tighter with mirth. With as close to a feeling of shock that he’d ever felt, Spock looked over to see Jim smiling indulgently, like the threads had intimated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fear spiked through Spock in that moment and threatened to drown him. Fear of what that bond meant, of how it was forged. And though walking away from Jim felt like a second, space-cold </span>
  <em>
    <span>pon farr</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his veins he knew he needed to. He needed to get away and collect himself, before he did something he’d regret. So he turned on his heel smartly, moving away from his frowning Captain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in his quarters Spock was spiraling in the controlled way only a Vulcan could do. He sat cross legged on the plush carpet, focusing on his ragged breathing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In order to let go of emotion, one first had to face it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was he feeling? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> he feeling?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relief: that Jim was alive- and wrapped up deeper in that feeling lingering tendrils of guilt, of remorse, of fear at what could have come to pass. It was illogical, it had no place in this time where Jim had indeed survived, but it was suctioned onto his relief all the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Disgust: at himself for letting the </span>
  <em>
    <span>plak tow</span>
  </em>
  <span> overtake him so wholly that he would hurt even Jim. He obviously hadn’t fought hard enough against the fire in his veins, Jim should never have gotten involved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until that point he hadn’t even known if the full madness of </span>
  <em>
    <span>pon farr</span>
  </em>
  <span> would descend on his person. Every other iteration of the seven year cycle had been easily assuaged by the mere touching of fingers by T’Pring, cooling the fire inside for both of them. Logically, nothing more needed to be done at that time. They’d fulfilled their purpose to each other and weren’t meant to marry until the </span>
  <em>
    <span>pon farr</span>
  </em>
  <span> became unbearable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock sat with those emotions, rolling them over in his mind as he intoned the wisdom of Surak deep into his subconscious. He took them in, became them for a short time, and let them flow outward. As he imagined all the fractured emotions shimmering out of his body and into the stars around him, another emotion even more powerful and complex hit him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It called itself by many names: desireneedwantdesperationpossessivenessprotectivenesscaringadoration</span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>but they all meant the same thing to Spock now: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jim</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where before his blood burned him, now he felt cold from the distance between him and his </span>
  <em>
    <span>t’hy’la</span>
  </em>
  <span>. An icy expanse laid before him, and each step Jim moved away from him was like another crag of permafrost in his path. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breathing deeply, Spock pressed hard against that feeling. He had no refuge from it, no recourse, he was not able to fully subdue this cold and lonely beast in his side. It appeared to be a thing without logic. Living and breathing under his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jim. That thought rang out with stark brutality against the litany of his racing thoughts. It hurt acutely, centering Spock’s mind on that point of pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was true that he’d never been as close to another living entity as he was with Jim Kirk but that meant nothing on a human scale. Nothing besides the completely inadequate term that lay like a cold, dead thing between them: </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it had once been the brightest word in Spock’s mind and now...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s what Jim thought they were. That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jim thought they were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But of course he didn’t know about the bond- he was a human and a psi-null. And in Spock’s tenure with the human race seldom had he met one who would turn their eye inwards long enough to find the multitude of threads that connected them to the world around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vulcans were taught from a very young age that if those threads formed between two people, it was something to be nurtured, like a mother and child or two like-minded lovers. It was a remnant from before the reformation, a bonding instinct that with the application of logic was slowly becoming hard to achieve. But try as they might to overcome it, it had remained an intrinsic part of their make-up- Vulcans, in their own way, could not live without connection, much like their human counterparts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was this connection that froze Spock, filling his veins with ice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Logic</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he forced the word through him, trying to submerge the beast in it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Logic</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The beast fought back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Logic. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It became a desperate mantra, beating through him like Spock was repeatedly trying to ice-pick a foothold into a glacier. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Logic.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Logically</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Spock had no claim to Jim, he knew that already. Jim had had many conquests off and on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enterprise </span>
  </em>
  <span>and while they always… </span>
  <em>
    <span>grated </span>
  </em>
  <span>against Spock- usually because it was in the middle of some crisis or rescue mission that the Captain tried to sneak in assignations- but he had looked on them with some level of smug disinterest. But now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the idea of Jim...touching someone else or having them run their hands down his flesh-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought was enough to make Spock’s stomach flip and his logic quiver before the rush of emotions. Taking deep breaths he tried repeatedly to tell himself that just because a bond had been struck- </span>
  <em>
    <span>solidified</span>
  </em>
  <span> the beastly part of his brain countered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bonds like that don’t spring from nothing, it was always there, deep within, ready to be brought to the surface.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gnashing his teeth, Spock searched himself for that thread connecting him to Jim. It vibrated and sparked like a live-wire when he found it, Jim’s constant pulse of life like a second heartbeat in his mind. He had two logical options available to him, both revolting to him. He could no more bury the link in the recesses of his mind than sever it from himself. Yes, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be what he does. They could go back to Vulcan and T’Pau would-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-cauterize closed the strands that connected him to Jim. Shut him away from that golden, pulsating light that filled his mind with comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panic gripped him then, doubling Spock over on the floor. Everything in his Vulcan nature beat against the idea of severing from his </span>
  <em>
    <span>t’hy’la</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He raked his fingers against the carpet, agonizing sounds ripping from his throat as he tried to regain control of himself. Surely there was a way… Something that would make sense...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps… a small inkling took hold in his brain and Spock seized it with all his might- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Logically</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it would be good for Spock to maintain his link with the captain for Jim’s safety. Being able to glean his mental state and general health while he was on away missions would be infinitely helpful to any rescue missions that would undoubtedly come up. Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>logically </span>
  </em>
  <span>it made sense when one viewed it through those parameters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As for the others…Spock could feel himself looking over that precipice into that yawning sea of emotions and resolutely turned away, each step felt like walking through mud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Logic</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Logic.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In order to continue on with their relationship as it was- because that’s all Jim </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> it to be- and maintain a closeness with him that was as vital as his life-blood, Spock would need to hide away how his soul ached for Jim. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, how it ached. His fingers flexed, wanting contact with Jim’s calloused hands. He wanted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh </span>
  </em>
  <span>what he wouldn’t give-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock clamped down on those thoughts, taking breaths until he couldn’t hear the frigid waves of his emotions lapping at his defenses. Until the beast at side lulled into uneasy rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter what </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted. It mattered what </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jim</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted. And Jim wanted Spock as his second in command, as his confidant, as his… friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Spock would respect that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or die trying.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know this man, Keptain?” Chekov asked, clearly put out on his Captain’s behalf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A short caustic snort issued from Jim, “Oh, do I know him,” at this Mudd beamed, “Harcourt Fenton Mudd, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thief</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come now,” Mudd admonished, his smile fading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Swindler </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>con man,” Jim continued, pressing hard on the words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Entrepreneur,” Mudd looked imploringly at the rest of landing party, feigning innocence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Liar and </span>
  <em>
    <span>rogue</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jim said more forcefully over Mudd’s interruptions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I leave you with that impression?” Mudd asked, almost in a tone of incredulity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim leaned back, foot still on the dais, “He belongs in jail, which is where I thought I left you, Mudd.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swiping at his mustache again, Harry Mudd acquiesced, “And thereby hangs a tale, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mudd went on to avoid the tale and instead he baited Jim into another show of force, where the odds were tilted in Mudd’s favor before they began. Followed by a nod to his own genius and eye for beauty, he motioned to the android women clothed in pink at his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a waggle of fat fingers and a salacious grin he waved in two more sets of the same model android. They stood sparkling under the garish lights around the throne.“I've had five hundred of them made up to attend me,” he bragged delightedly, his eyes raking over the androids, “All of them identical, beautiful, compliant, obedient.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock couldn’t help pointing out Mudd’s unimaginative superfluousness, “Five hundred of the same model? That seems rather redundant.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mudd became irked at this inference and began addressing Spock as though he was slow of mind, “I have a fondness for this particular model, Mister Spock,” he pursed his lips with minute disgust, “which </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, unfortunately, are </span>
  <em>
    <span>ill-equipped</span>
  </em>
  <span> to appreciate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock merely raised one loaded eyebrow at Mudd but felt a confused mixture of annoyance, embarrassment, and protectiveness from Jim. His Captain’s posture had taken on a more offensive breadth when Mudd turned his commentary onto Spock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fascinating</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As though wishing to cover his emotions, Jim shifted his feet, glaring at Mudd, “All right, Harry, explain. How did you get here? We left you in custody after that affair on the Rigel mining planet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Mudd told his sordid tale and it was suffused with theft and selling of patents </span>
  <em>
    <span>without </span>
  </em>
  <span>paying royalties, fraud, larceny of a starship, and general disturbance of the peace on Deneb 5. He then explained how the Denebians had damaged his ships navigational controls while in pursuit and how he was floating in space until he landed on this planet, which he creatively named Mudd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You went to substantial risk and effort to bring a starship here. Logically, you must have a compelling motive,” Spock conjectured, the pieces of the puzzle not fitting together well enough. Mudd snorted at the Vulcan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spock, you're going to love it here. They all talk just the way you do,” Mudd said with some unkindness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rankled, Jim again ground out, “Go on, get on with it, Harry,” that protective, indignant feeling was thrumming from Jim again, as if he was taking offense on Spock’s behalf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mudd’s amusement abated and he detailed how in stealing a starship Captain- someone as bright, and loyal as Jim- and his crew Mudd would be free to go, as the androids only wanted a chance to study humans and now they had the crew of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enterprise</span>
  </em>
  <span> to learn from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mudd was, to put it succinctly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bored</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was done playing king to a bunch of simpering androids, his limited imagination no doubt a reason for his increased desperation. Spock deduced that once Mudd had run through the most perverse of his fantasies he’d quickly felt the tedium of providing an example. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Mudd had them led away, Spock’s theory was further validated when Mudd showed them the android lookalike of his wife. Android-Stella scolded Mudd and in turn, he delighted in making her cease to speak. A certain glimmer of madness reflected out of Mudd’s eyes as he turned back to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enterprise </span>
  </em>
  <span>crew, gesturing to the Alice models to play host.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The androids led the landing party to their quarters and Jim was </span>
  <em>
    <span>irate</span>
  </em>
  <span>, more so than Spock had ever seen him. Usually, to borrow a Terran turn of phrase, annoyances rolled off his back like water off a duck. And while Jim was quick to jump into rash action on behalf of his crew or his ship, he usually kept his irritation in check.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But right now it was like all his strange, kaleidoscopic emotions from the past few weeks were simmering to a boiling point. Mixed with his confusion, embarrassment, and restlessness was now an irritated resolve. Resolve to get them to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enterprise</span>
  </em>
  <span>, resolve to see Mudd behind bars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But to Spock’s perfect recollection, he’d never seen Jim be so...</span>
  <em>
    <span>rude</span>
  </em>
  <span> before. After his dismissive “Because. We. Don’t. Like.You,” said in an unflattering imitation of the androids’ speech patterns he dismissed their hosts with the flippant, “Bup bup bup,” he’d copied from Mudd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock raised a concerned eyebrow at his captain, Jim was clearly beyond done and bordering on unhinged. And while Spock was attempting to aid Jim in his immediate goal, he also vowed to figure out how to set his captain at ease once they were back home aboard the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enterprise</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>In all the absolute lunacy that followed Harry Mudd’s ill-fate regime there was but one grain of interesting knowledge Spock had acquired. The androids, mostly ignored by his human counterparts, had been a wealth of knowledge and seemed to have no misgivings about relating that information to Spock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found that it is a failing of humans that once someone, or some</span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is categorized as being of a servile nature, say like an android, their usefulness no longer belongs to them but only to those they are serving. Vulcans, but Spock even more so, are not ones to look over any type of sentient creature- not when something of their nature can be gleaned from inquiring after them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thus he was not shocked at his companions’ confusion when his intimate knowledge of the androids became known. With no small bit of smugness, he helped his Captain plot out a most ridiculously </span>
  <em>
    <span>illogically</span>
  </em>
  <span> logical plan of escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even as the plan unfolded, Jim’s ire, exasperated mirth, and anxiety about getting back to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enterprise </span>
  </em>
  <span>persisted and Spock could still feel the tendrils of that deep grasping want of Jim’s that had been calling to Spock like a siren’s song for almost two weeks. It seemed, deep in that confused state of Jim’s he desperately wanted Spock closer to him- for what reason, Spock had no answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Jim Kirk made him weak just as often as he made him strong. And Spock couldn’t stop himself from endeavouring to assure Jim of his presence. He’d gone out of his way to engage with Jim more than normal over the past few weeks- more than was </span>
  <em>
    <span>logical</span>
  </em>
  <span> or healthy for his own sake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But even as Jim reached out through their bond, his mental threads pulsing like a map for Spock to follow- he’d withdraw at any invitation Spock made. He’d felt Jim’s bond hum in appreciation and noted the changes in Jim’s physical state kick into ‘warp drive’- to borrow a parlance from Chekov- before in a fit of embarrassment he’d decline Spock’s company.  It confused Spock greatly and he detested being confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it wasn’t until one of Mudd’s androids slipped a seemingly insufficient piece of knowledge to Spock that things began to click into place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice Android #43 was showing Spock around the library and it was part of his mission to override her functioning process. “This library is so very complete, despite your lack of access to offworld resources. Is there anything you don’t have on record?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small frown creased between her lips, “There was one query our library could not answer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Spock asked, scrolling through the computer’s library.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your Captain Kirk inquired about Vulcan anatomy, more specifically about the reproductive aspects of the male sex.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock stopped scrolling, his mouth going dry. His mind swirled as he took that information in. Lining it up against Jim’s odd emotional state the past few weeks and his physical symptoms, he did seem to be exhibiting all the indications of...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Confused arousal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> seemed to be directed at Spock. Spock continued to search from an alternate solution, because he couldn’t allow hope to slip under his skin. Not when he’d come so far for so long, pushing every needy thought away, every pang of jealousy under a cold veneer of logic, holding the beast at bay even as it roared for its mate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But… all the evidence Spock had been observing over the weeks was in support of a deliciously terrifying conclusion. Even Jim’s command voice had faltered at one point, when Scotty was requesting he come down to the engine room Spock observed his Captain staring so intently at Spock’s own visage that he signed off with “Cock out” instead of his customary “Kirk out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This caused an immediate blush to cover Jim’s face and neck while Chekov choked at the helm and quickly swiveled in his chair to look at his Captain. Jim caught Chekov’s look and immediately tracked his eyes to Spock. Spock had merely raised an interested eyebrow at his Captain’s slip up which caused Jim to pale before he hurriedly left the bridge. All in all, it was decidedly odd behavior for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pieces were falling into place, the reason Jim had been so flushed and embarrassed, the uptick in pheromone production, the reason he’d been calling out unconsciously to him over their bond and then turning around and running away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim was interested in Spock’s anatomy… Jim was aroused by Spock. And confused about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, at least that made two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mudd first,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Spock shook himself from his tunneling thoughts, </span>
  <em>
    <span>then Jim.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back safe aboard the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enterprise,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mudd was once more in the brig and Spock was pacing around his room, his thoughts swirling after him like Argeliusian fog. He had a mad idea, an idea that he attempted to talk himself out of from the moment the android had revealed Jim’s query. Taking a deep breath, he folded himself onto his floor, trying to slow the rapid pulse in his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a startling mirror to his earlier meditations about Jim being his </span>
  <em>
    <span>t’hy’la</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the only difference was now instead of cold dread he felt the flickering warmth of hope. Crazy, irrational hope, but hope all the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Vulcan took out the idea- now an almost tangible thing itself- and moved it around his consciousness. He’d toss it into the air to look at it from the new angle it presented as it fell. Spock watched the idea transform into many outcomes: willfully he let it escape, let it run away with conjectures- light or grim before gently cupping his hands around to capture it as though it was a wounded bird. Winged with paradoxical uncertainty and sparkling with hope as numerous as the stars, Spock came to his decision, the beast in his side purred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was either going to be the most breathtaking display of stupidity and vulnerability he’d ever brought upon himself-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-he pressed the button in his and Jim’s shared bathroom that would ping his entrance request to Jim. There was no turning back now...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-come,” sputtered Jim’s husky voice as the door swished open.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Absolute lunacy</span>
  </em>
  <span>” is how Spock referred to their trip on Mudd’s planet. And Jim was inclined to agree. Though, he had to admit, it had been a nice diversion from the more insistent thoughts he’d been having lately. And now, without the press of danger, Jim’s thoughts slipped back to Spock. And Spock’s cock</span>
  <em>
    <span>s</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Absently Jim trailed a hand down his chest, over the hairs of his stomach to lightly cup his own cock through his slacks. It twitched with interest as Jim’s thought began to drift-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A requesting buzz sounded near his ear. Jim stared at the light, confused. The request was asking for permission to enter, by way of his shared bathroom with Spock. Jim felt his mind fizz out for a second because in all his time aboard this ship he could never once remember Spock entering from their shared door. There was no one else it could be and why wouldn’t Spock want to be seen coming through his door from the hallway?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim’s cock filled out a bit more at the clandestine thoughts that particular question produced- Spock secreting into his room after hours? Yes, please. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Get a grip, Kirk, he probably just wants you to sign a report or something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he chided himself, pressing a hand to the base of his erection in the hopes it would go down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-come,” Jim sputtered as he pressed the confirmation light. Spock entered the room, the whooshing of the door disturbing his perfectly positioned hair. If Jim was reading Spock right, he almost looked… nervous?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As though he could sense Jim’s thoughts a light green blush tinted Spock’s cheeks as he took a few more steps into Jim’s room. Jim tried to casually fold his hands in front of his traitorous erection but he too began to blush as Spock tracked the motion with raised brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I do for you, Mr. Spock?” Jim tried, wanting desperately to cut the tension in the room. Spock took another step forward, his head inclined to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, Captain, it’s what I can do for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim felt his brain move in slo-mo, did Spock have any idea how… how pornographic that sounded? Jim licked his lips unconsciously, marveling at the way Spock’s dark eyes followed the trail of wetness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Spock, I don’t und-” Jim began before Spock cut him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It came to my attention while we were on Mudd’s planet that you made certain inquiries of the library system housed there,” Spock began, watching his Captain intently. Jim’s hazel eyes widened and he actually began to sputter some unintelligible apology. “And I was made aware that you did not get the answer to your query about Vulcan anatomy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never before had Jim wanted a black hole to spontaneously open up under him and suck him into deep space. Shame, curiosity, and arousal licked through him and filtered through to Spock, who realized he’d mistakenly made it sound like an invasion of privacy. It seems this was harder to do in actuality than in his own imagination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spock, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You misunderstand me, Captain,” Spock started again, trying to project ease and confidence through their bond, “I merely wanted to offer myself for your study.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Jim choked, staring at Spock in disbelief. This was not going how Spock imagined. A deep shade of verdant tinged Spock’s ears but he tried once more to regain control, lest he retreat completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve perceived you to be a visual learner,” Spock said softly, feeling the heady weight of Jim’s attention on him. The hazel eyes glued to him hadn’t blinked and were still wide with incredulity. Spock had noticed his Captain squirming on the bed, still trying to hide his growing erection and decided to appeal to Jim’s preference for directness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock reached up and tentatively touched one of his deeply green ears, “We’ll start with the obvious differences between our two races. The first, most noticeably, is my ears,” Spock began in his lecture voice, and Jim was enraptured. Listening to Spock prattle off about his ears should not be this arousing, but as he watched Spock trace around the shell of his ear with his fingertip Jim felt a low fire kindle in his belly. “I feel I would be remiss in your education if I didn’t mention that the very tips,” at this Spock gently squeezed the tip of his ear, “are a Vulcan erogenous zone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quaking shiver ran through Spock at his own ministrations, his tongue poked out to run over his lips as they parted and Jim’s eyes widened further. He felt his hips seeking the friction from his hands, still in his lap as an ineffectual shield, spurred on by Spock’s demonstration. But Spock must have known, by now Jim had made it exceedingly-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock began to lift the hem of his shirt and he could have sworn he heard a whine issue from his Captain’s throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Jim were a computer program he would have needed to be rebooted, his brain slowing with every inch Spock unveiled of his flat, sparsely haired stomach. Jim could feel more and more of his blood rush south. He felt like he was almost on the verge of hysterical laughter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck was happening? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had to be dreaming- he’d passed out and was now dry humping into his mattress, that had to be it. This was so blatantly </span>
  <em>
    <span>illogical</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Spock would never-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another notable difference,” Spock continued, splaying his hands over his chest, “Vulcan males do not have nipples.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Vulcans had evolved past needing nipples on their males. It was just innocent enough that Jim was able to regain a bit of his equilibrium and with that the rushing assurance that this was not a dream. This was really happening. Jim bit his lip, watching Spock’s long fingers caress up and down his own chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed to do something. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sitting here was excruciating. That familiar curiosity burned through Jim, the need to touch, to explore, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>learn</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Coupled with an almost animal need in him to taste, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>claim</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Summoning up his courage, Jim pushed to his feet, his erection tenting his pants with little subtlety. He watched Spock gulp, cutting off his lecture, as he flicked his dark glance down to Jim’s groin and then back to his hazel eyes. A blush of green kissed Spock’s cheeks, growing deeper in shade with each step Jim took towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, Spock,” Jim’s voice came out huskily, he was now only a few inches from his First Officer. “I learn better through hands-on training.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fascinating,” Spock whispered genuinely. Jim paused, his body as close as he could get to Spock without actually touching him. Shivers of heat rippled off his First Officer as Jim searched ebony eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim raised his chin in a question he wasn’t quite brave enough to ask. Rejection wasn’t something James Kirk was overly familiar with but it seemed in that moment he would shatter completely if Spock refused him. Jim’s body purred at its closeness to Spock, the heat between them like a magnetic pull, both of them struggling against the tides pushing at their backs. Jim had tried to respect Spock’s boundaries over the years (and had failed spectacularly many times, but never in his wildest imaginings did he think Spock would let him-) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spock?” Jim’s throaty voice dropped the name like a pebble in a pond and answering ripples ran through Spock, who’s awareness started moving ever outward. His focus had been hyper-fixated on Jim’s eyes and now, at the invocation of his name, he began a slow inventory of how close Jim Kirk was to him. Scant millimetres kept them from each other and if Spock so much as twitched or breathed out too deeply they’d be against one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belatedly, Spock realized Jim had asked a question, not with audible words but through the bond it was as good as shouting at him: Can I </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch </span>
  </em>
  <span>you? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can I feel you?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  “Yes, Captain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A light puff of laughter hit Spock’s lips, sending a shiver through him, “<em>Jim</em>, Spock, call me Jim right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock nodded, catching his Captain’s eyes, and then he said lowly, “Yes, C-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jim</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If asked, Spock would have assumed Jim would rush headlong into a romantic situation like he did everything else, but then again, Jim had always been the one to surprise him. With shivering hands Jim gently traced up Spock’s side, halting when he could feel Spock’s answering heartbeat under his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so much warmer than Jim remembered. The Captain licked his lips, feeling parched and stretched thin, and as his fingers caressed Spock sides he felt zaps of pleasurable shocks course through him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d had plenty of other conquests and relationships but touching them never felt like this. It was as though every nerve in his body was firing at once, an almost overwhelming cascade of sensation. But feeling Spock’s steady heartbeat under his hands had a grounding effect on him and he was able to continue the pretense somewhat croakily, “Vulcans have their hearts in their sides,” Jim squeezed Spock’s sides a little at this, “is-is there a reason for that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock sucked in a breath, fighting his own urges to touch the man in front of him, “It’s a logical place, easily defended and hidden away from-from predators.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim hummed in acknowledgement, his hands continuing up and over Spock’s shoulders before trailing up his neck and to his ears. Heady hazel eyes locked onto wide dark eyes as Jim ghosted his fingers against the outer shell of Spock’s ear, much like the Vulcan himself had done moments before. A growl, deep and hungry, rumbled from Spock’s chest at the touch and his eyes drifted closed. Smirking at how much Spock in that moment reminded him of a cat, Jim cheekily pinched the tip of Spock’s ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With more speed than Jim thought Spock capable of, he’d whirled his Captain around and was pinning him to the wall- searing points of contact heated where Spock’s hand held Jim’s wrists above his head, where Spock’s lips molded eagerly to Jim’s, and where Spock’s ample erections crushed into Jim’s crotch. Jim’s moans were taken in by Spock as he kissed Jim’s lips with all the unleashed fervor singing in his veins. Unconsciously, Spock released his hold on Jim’s wrists only to seek out Jim’s pointer and index fingers, holding his fingers against Jim’s as they both moaned into the kiss, heightened by the sparks between their hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim broke out of the kiss first, but his hand cradled Spock’s head, not letting him retreat far, “Spock- what was that?” Jim’s breath was ragged and his voice uneven but he trailed his eyes down to their joined hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vulcans… kiss differently than humans do, C- Jim,” he said, Jim’s name turning into a moan at the last second when Jim crooked his fingers around Spock’s in a most lewd gesture. Jim smirked, letting his free hand run through that inky black hair before grabbing a fistful of it and using it to maneuver Spock’s lips back down to his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock was a solid weight on him, keeping him pinned to the wall and Jim was rapidly finding out he had a manhandling kink. It wasn’t often Jim’s partners could outclass him in strength and he couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him at the thought. As though reacting to it, Spock pressed harder into Jim, with an almost territorial groan. His cocks rubbed against Jim’s making the Captain writhe wantonly with want and curiosity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he had Spock in his arms, like he’d fantasized about for months, and he didn’t want to be quick with this. He wanted...he wanted Spock to want him again and again and again. Because when it came down to it, Jim now knew instinctively he’d always pick Spock. Maybe that had been the direction they’d always been moving in, but here it was, in vivid burning clarity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock moved his lips from Jim’s muttering something honey-warm in his Vulcan tongue between peppering kisses around Jim’s beloved face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nash-veh dvel-tor du, kanok wak</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Spock repeated, answering Jim’s thoughts through the bond. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I choose you, every time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a bend of Jim’s fingers on Spock’s he’d brought the Vulcan up short, and taking advantage, Jim kissed his way up Spock’s neck before sucking his ear lobe into his lips. Strong hands moved to hold Jim’s hips as Spock shuddered. Jim, delighted, continued his ministrations- kissing his way around the curve of Spock’s ear and nipping here and there which produced a wonderful hiss from Spock. Every third or so kiss would bring Spock’s hips grinding into Jim’s and it took all of Jim’s control not to lose pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything he felt, Spock mirrored back to him- want, need, desire- it flowed between them in a feedback loop, gaining speed as it went. Joy burst behind Jim’s eyes as Spock kissed him back and for an illogical moment, Jim almost wanted to cry. He carded his hands through Spock’s hair, his kisses growing sloppy as he rutted against Spock. He was becoming overheated, the warmth from Spock paired with their energetic activities was making him feel dizzy-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jim</span>
  </em>
  <span>, do you require space?” Spock asked, suddenly putting a sliver of empty air between them, it was asked through gritted teeth and he looked like he was in physical pain from the action. In that small bit of open air, Jim’s eyes caught on Spock’s tented pants. Outlined in starfleet blacks was the largest bulge Jim had ever seen on a man. Of course, Spock was purported to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>two- </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a move that startled Spock, Jim dropped to his knees so quickly it was bound to bruise, “Jim, what are you doing? Are- ahh</span>
  <em>
    <span>hh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Captain nuzzled against Spock’s crotch, inhaling the musky scent. He smelled like the desert after rain- something out of the ordinary and precious. Jim started to mouth at Spock through his regulation slacks, moving his hand down to grind against his own cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J-Jim,” Spock tried again, “It is illogical to- to use your mouth where waste e-emerges from the body-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim leaned back on his heels, looking up at how debauched Spock looked. His hair stuck out at all angles, his cheeks were in a high green color, his chest heaved, his ebony eyes unfocused, and Jim smiled proudly as he spied a deep green hickey forming on Spock’s neck. “Do you actually want me to stop, Spock?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His First Officer gulped, his eyelashes fluttering closed for a second, “As...illogical as it is, I can’t find a reason that is compelling enough to demand that you cease.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim smiled winningly up at Spock, his brightness as intoxicating as his lips, “That’s what I like to hear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The loud sound of a zipper being pulled down echoed through the room, followed by the almost obscene sound of buttons springing from their holes. A hiss of fabric sliding down his legs and a gasp from Jim brought Spock’s eyes down to his Captain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim leaned back again, his eyes wide as he took Spock in. It was logical of course, Spock reminded himself through the potent haze of arousal mixing in his blood, this is what Jim’s query had originally been about. He cleared his throat causing Jim’s eyes to skip up to his, awe swimming in those hazel pools next to unguarded arousal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you are observing,” Spock started, trying to effect a professorial tone, “Vulcan males have two appendages-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim had moved his eyes back to said appendages when one had given a twitch and he smirked, “Please don’t call them appendages.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bit affronted, Spock merely raised an eyebrow at Jim, “What would you have me call them, Jim?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small laugh issued from Jim as he smiled cheekily up at Spock, “I’d love to hear you call them ‘cocks’, Spock.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock noticed as Jim offered his suggestion that he stroked himself ever so lightly, his hips pressing into his hands. All opposition to the crude term departed upon that sight with illogical speed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Spock nodded, keeping an eye on Jim’s hand, “Vulcan’s have two...</span>
  <em>
    <span>cocks</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jim made a whimpering sound in the back of his throat at that, “one is for reproduction and the other is for waste.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really?” Jim asked, looking at the two of them again. Both looked very similar- long and erect, green and dripping with what Jim had assumed was pre-cum. The main differences from a human penis, besides the color, was the shape. It reminded Jim of a calla lily from Earth, but the phallus in the center was thicker and ridged and hugging around it was a protective petal-looking expanse of skin that receded further down the shaft as the cock hardened under his gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both are capable of sexual pleasuring but only one ejaculates the sperm needed to produce offspring, that way lovers can satisfy their sexual urges but not produce children if they are not prepared for them,” Spock explained in a low voice, he reached down with one hand to stroke the cock on his left, and the petal moved further down the shaft, seeming to pull up into his body like the testicles of a human do. “Both produce lubricant at the tips to ease during arousal, Vulcan women do not lubricate themselves like human females.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim was only taking in bits and pieces of the information provided to him. Watching Spock stroke one of his erections with a sure fist almost knocked the wind out of him and he felt close to passing out when Spock swirled his long finger over the tip, collecting the </span>
  <em>
    <span>lubrication</span>
  </em>
  <span> onto his sensitive finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim grabbed Spock’s wrist, pulling the hand close to his mouth before looking up at him, “So, both cocks can feel pleasure-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Correct,” Spock affirmed, his eyes transfixed on the proximity between his fingers and Jim’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And this lubricant is-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Resembles human pre-ejaculate, though this one contains no reproductive sperm-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And your fingers are incredibly sensitive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but wh-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim popped Spock’s pre-ejaculate covered fingers into his mouth, laving his tongue around them greedily. Spock wilted, folding over Jim’s kneeling form, pushing his fingers further into his hot mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim’s hand, warm from stroking his own erection reached up to grab Spock’s two cocks together in a firm hold. He watched in fascination as Spock’s petals retreated from his hand and the ridges under his fingers became more pronounced. Spock made a keening noise above him, his hips shuttering into Jim’s hand as Jim continued to suck on Spock’s fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock began to babel in Vulcan, his litany only interrupted when he’d try to kiss any inch of exposed skin Jim would offer up, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>K’diwa...Nash-veh mokuhlek't… Jim!” Beloved...I can’t...Jim!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim had heard that tone enough to hear that Spock was close, a part of him wanted to finish him right there, watch as he shot twin ropes of cum in the spaces between them but Spock, sensing his thoughts, had other ideas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled his Captain up from the floor and deposited him on the bed with that inhuman speed that so aroused Jim before. “Spock?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His First Officer looked almost feral as he covered Jim’s body with his own, his erections rubbing painfully against Jim’s still clothed member. He crushed his lips and fingers against Jim’s, the twin kisses send raw sparks of need through them both. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>T'nash-veh da-tor i’, k'diwa.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
  <em>
    <span>My turn now, beloved.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim didn’t understand the words but the sentiment was clear as Spock roughly ruched up Jim’s command golds. He helped his love strip off his shirt and bit his lip as Spock’s eyes took in his naked chest. His First Officer had seen him in many compromising states of undress before but context </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>everything. Nails scraped against Jim’s tan skin, leaving lines of white in their wake, as Spock looked on in fascination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tongue darted out again and if Jim was being pressed into the bed by Spock’s hips he would have followed its trail. Spock kissed Jim on the stomach, his body slowly sliding to the side so his hand could cup Jim’s cock. With slow, insanity inducing strokes Spock licked his way to Jim’s nipples, lightly sucking on one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Spock</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Jim bucked against his lover, his nipple pebbling tightly as Spock laughed huskily over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see human nipples have an erogenous quality to them,” Spock murmured, his lips mouthing hotly towards Jim’s other nipple, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fascinating</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim huffed out a laugh that choked out as Spock swirled his tongue around his areola, “Spock...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Spock</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you are killing me, please…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock’s face bobbed up to be nose to nose with Jim’s, “I can assure you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>k’diwa,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I do not seek your death,” he said with all seriousness as his fingers deftly undid the button on Jim’s slacks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the slow drag of his zip and the first warm touch of Spock’s palm against his erection, Jim cursed before trying in vain to cover it with a kiss. Spock leaned out of his range, amusement lighting his eyes as he cataloged Jim’s reactions as he stroked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s an expression, Spock,” Jim whined, lacing his arms behind Spock’s neck in an attempt to pull him down into a kiss. Spock stayed where he was, watching Jim’s every breath as he slipped his hand into his boxers. Spock’s dual erections weeped with precum against Jim’s side as he finally </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> felt the full weight of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>t’hy’la</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s arousal in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt lewd, it felt obscene, it felt wholly </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Spock’s sensitive fingers molded to his lover’s form, pumping experimentally. When Jim let out a near sob, Spock claimed his lips once more, seeking entrance into his mouth with his hot tongue. Jim acquiesced beautifully and without finesse his own tongue met Spock’s in an indecorous battle where both sides won. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock pulled from the kiss, asking in a voice that sounded almost too full of emotion to be his own, “You said please earlier,” he reminded Jim, who blinked owlishly at Spock, “What would please you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim looked at Spock then, his face softening even as his erection pushed up into Spock’s strong grip. He felt it then, the threads tying him to the man on top of him. He must have known before, he had to have on some level, but this was with the same blinding clarity of his earlier conviction. They were connected, and it was beautiful, shimmering in all the spaces between them. With understated simplicity Jim understood that Spock wanted to be with him. And his heart sang out to meet that unspoken declaration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You,” Jim answered honestly, “You, anything, as long as I’m with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock’s free hand came up and whispered over Jim’s meld points for a fraction of a moment and clear as if he’d been a native of Vulcan, Jim heard and understood </span>
  <em>
    <span>T'forti, t’forti, t’hy’la</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally, finally t’hy’la</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It meant too much and not enough, but it sounded like home, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spock</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>T’hy’la</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Jim whispered, weighing the word on his tongue and Spock looked completely undone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>T’hy’la</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Spock assured, kissing his lover with such abandon he was afraid he’d never regain his sense of logic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim took that as a cue to kick off his slacks and he turned on his side to face Spock. An almost teenage impulse in him made him blert out, “Hi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock raised an eyebrow, the action making Jim’s cock twitch, “Hello, Jim,” he said, clearly confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim licked his lips, before reaching between the two of them. He led a breathless Vulcan into his arms, twining their limbs together as they embraced. As he slid his lips against Spock’s pliant ones, Jim’s erection slipped between both of Spock’s and they both gasped at the sensation. Locking eyes, Jim gave his lover that winning smile that would have buckled his knees had Spock been standing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without speaking, the two rutted against each other- Jim nestled between Spock’s cocks, the building pressure mounting with dizzying speed as Spock fisted his hand around their joined erections. Kissing him fiercely, Jim added his hand to Spock’s, the dual pressure and the drag causing stars to dot Jim’s vision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Words, oaths, and promises in both Standard and Vulcan lived and died on the breaths between them as Spock crested over that precipice first. The dual sprays of cum hitting Jim’s cock brought Jim to completion with startling abandon, hurtling him after Spock into that void.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the sweaty, sticky aftermath Jim walked his fingers over to Spock’s and kissed him. He felt warm and safe against his Vulcan lover. Not only was his curiosity satisfied but also his body and his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beast quelled, Spock held his </span>
  <em>
    <span>t’hy’la</span>
  </em>
  <span> close and together they drifted to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Space husbanddddsssss....</p><p>I hope you enjoyed it! &lt;3</p><p>Stupid "easter eggs" I put in the fic: </p><p>1.) the serial number of the planet is taken from the original ISBN # for Killing Time by Della Van Hise [or, the novel that was too Spirky to stay on the shelves]- check it out it's great.</p><p>2.) Limerance, the name of the planet, basically means "to be infatuated with, a crush"</p><p>3.) Snuck in a good ol' Norman Bates joke because I have no class and love horror movies.</p><p>Live long and prosper, loves!</p><p>{Connect with me! I'm on tumblr at <a href="https://revenge-of-yoyos-on-the-wharf.tumblr.com/search/spirk"> revenge-of-yoyos-on-the-wharf</a> }</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>